Project Summary/Abstract The state of Pennsylvania has been a member of the Food and Drug Administration?s GenomeTrakr network since Fall 2016, as a collaboration between Penn State and the Pennsylvania Department of Health (PADOH). This consortium successfully completed all requirements of being a member to date, while also providing training in genome sequencing and analysis to state lab members, and to undergraduate, graduate, and post-graduate students. This proposal describes the continuation of these projects for the next funding cycle, as well as expanded efforts to obtain and distribute food and agricultural isolates to other GenomeTrakr labs for whole genome sequencing.